warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Fatum ex Fustrix
I doubt much that the Mechanicus would simply complain. Your average Titan Legion can only have a three or four of them in any campaign, and each loss is sorely missed. --Lither 23:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) If a Titan had simply been 'taken' from the mechanicus they would have started a war without a doubt. The Chapter in question would have been declared traitorous to avoid a civil war between the Imperium and the Adeptus Mechanicus. I believe this is Anti-Canon --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC) That was pre-heresy before the Imperial Guard, Collegia Titanica and Imperial Navy were formed, back when it was all pretty much the Imperial Army. Since the introduction of the Adeptus Terra, Inquisition and the splitting of the combined armed forces it is not possible --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 13:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... this is a muddy area. However, I don't think the Mechanicum would simply allow a Titan to change hands of ownership to a Space Marine Chapter, much less an Imperator; especially if the Titan Legion it belonged to still exists, in which case the Legio would want one of it's more prominent titans back. If the Space Marine Chapter refused to return the Titan to it's rightful owners, the Adeptus Mechanicum would probably start a war as NoFury suggested or at the very least start some type of major political confrontation which might see the use of force later on as well as the excommunication of the Chapter if it refused; I see no lesser punishment. I've never heard of the Thousand Sons taking a Titan for their own pre-heresy, but after the Heresy some major reforms took place to ensure no one anywhere gained too much power or in this case military force. The un-rightful seizure of a Titan would certainly be seen as treacherous to any conservative-minded military official, and as stated the Mechanicum would be pissed. On a side-note, has anyone even seen in canon the actual modification of a Titan by loyalist Techmarines? Especially psychic enhancement of this level? I know the Princeps links to and controls the Titan through thought, but on this level of enhancement I would not think it possible. Plus new innovations are rarely made in the Imperium; imitation is a lot more common. I won't enforce an NCF on this before talking to other admins, but as an extra idea you could say that the Chapter has a good relationship with the local Legio and the Collegia Titanica on Terestes Alpha and thus the Fatum commonly serves with the Heralds on military campaigns in exchange for the Herald's help in forcing back Chaos forces rather than saying they simply took it. Simply saying they also helped restore it would save a lot of trouble as well. KuHB1aM 00:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC) We really need to talk with Run4 on this muddy area... he is the resident canon-nazi, but I haven't seen him around. I'll drop him a message or maybe he'll just pop up on his own. KuHB1aM 14:41, June 3, 2010 (UTC) And not to give myself a big head or anything but after Run4 I probably know the next most... The Space Wolves did not take anything from the navy. They relieved the vessel from a Chaos Marine Warband and kept it. The Imperial Navy requested it back but as it had not been taken from them and only had been taken from the enemy the Wolves kept it, such is the way on Fenris. And yes Sniper is right about the Thousand Sons, adorning the peak of one of their cities was a fallen titan they were gifted with, however as stated this was pre-heresy and policies have changed much since then. Now on the point of the Heralds having access to Ancient Technology... It is standard policy between the Imperium and Mechanicum that all technology is to be turned over to the Mechanicum in return for their weapons and vehicles and assistance in maintaining and repairing... for a Chapter to gain ancient technology and not turn it over the the tech-priests would create problems between not only the Heralds and Mechanicum but the Imperium as a whole. The problem with most people is that they see the Mechanicum as subservient to the Imperium, rather they are allies --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:43, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Every single Chapter does, if you are referring to the Baal Predator, it is indeed a creation of the Mechanicus which the Blood Angels make use of in battle... you are running out of excuses Sniper, stop trying to think up excuses without the knowledge to back it up --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 03:08, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Cut it out Sniper, having knowledge of a single faction and pleading ignorance is not an excuse for not writing canon-friendly articles. Besides this point there has been several others pointed out to be a breach of the canon-friendly rules. You are one of those who has blatently contradicted canon and unfortuntely for you im a perfectionist... once ive got my claws sunk into a non-canon-friendly article i dont let go unless told otherwise by an admin, generally Run4 due to the knowledge he possesses. It is very hypocritical of you to say ul hunt down others who breach canon and not fix your own... It is freaking frustrating --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Fine I admit I was wrong in regards to the Baal Predator in the new Blood Angels codex, especially as I have not read it. That does not however change the fact that you are now trying to dodge around other issues that have been raised... An Admin needs to step in here and make a decision in regards to the article, it wont be Run4 due to him being busy, but one of you need to do it coz i cant reason with a brick wall. Whether for or against it a decision needs to be made in regards to the primary issue... which has nothing to do with a fricken Baal Predator... Psychically charged Titans controlled by a Chapter who took it from the Mechanicum. There is the issue and Sniper is leading further and further away from it in what i believe to be the desperate attempts of a 14yo boy to keep his article as it is... I am seriously on the verge of raging and going nuts here --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ive got no issues with that, people that write good canon-friendly articles get appraisal from me while those that write bad or NCF articles get me badgering them... ill leave it alone if its canon-friendly --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC)